death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Marshukzarl von Bellwood
Marshukzarl von Bellwood is the current Emperor of the Amid Empire and a Half-Elf. He is the cousin of Thunderclap Schneider, and is currently trying to recruit Vandalieu as a subordinate in order to make use of his magic against the Orbaume Kingdom. Appearance A handsome man with a face that was young with thin lines, and his eyes contained a strong, light and extraordinary air of charisma around him. His ears were long and pointed, though not as much as an Elf’s and a beautiful voice that made it difficult to tell his gender. Personality He is clear-minded, placing more importance on benefits than emotion, but he doesn’t take the emotions of others lightly, either. Background Fantasy works on Earth of half-Elves were subject to discrimination and persecution. But in the majority of the world of Lambda, half-Elves were not treated this way. Of course, despite this, there were noblemen who would object to a half-Elf with a long lifespan to be on the throne, and there were those who believed in human superiority but Marshukzarl had silenced his opposition with his sheer capability and ascended to the throne. The Amid Empire’s current half-Elf Emperor. He does follow Alda’s teachings, but his religious piety is non-existent; it is merely a show. Even the persecution of Vida’s races is something that he maintains out of convenience in order to avoid causing dissatisfaction among the people. He is interested in Vandalieu who is able to command the Undead; he wishes to acquire Vandalieu as someone to work for him from the shadows. However, this is an offer to which Vandalieu’s only reply would be, “Definitely not.” Not only would he be unable to acquire the social fame that he wants the most, but those resurrecting from Origin would see him as an accomplice in a national conspiracy, band together and eliminate him. Marshukzarl thinks of Vandalieu as someone who can create Undead in great numbers and tame them, so while he considers Vandalieu a threat, he also realizes how much use Vandalieu could be. However, he believes that Vandalieu is less of a priority than Schneider. The reason he is leaving Schneider be is because Schneider’s power and fame is too much for him to handle. However, he has several special units under direct Imperial command, so he is confident that even a coup d'état attempt by Schneider could be suppressed. However, in such an event, great losses would be suffered including the loss of the special units. It would be problematic if the Orbaume Kingdom were to take advantage of that or vassal nations began wars for independence, so this is something that he wants to avoid if possible. He wanted to keep informed all Vandalieu’s Activities and has given his hidden agents stationed at places adjacent to the Boundary Mountain Range descriptions of Vandalieu’s name and appearance, and ordered them to keep an eye out for him after discovery Summary The person who has made the worst of moves in volume 7 of the Web Novel. But to explain his actions, judging from currently-known theories and common knowledge, the dispatchment of four members of the Fifteen Evil-breaking Swords was not an incorrect decision. It is clear that Vandalieu utilizes Undead and that he is capable of conducting large-scale contamination with disease and poison, but according to previous magical knowledge, this would require extraordinary costs in terms of Mana and live sacrifices. Marshukzarl considered the possibility that Vandalieu was using the Demon King’s fragments, but since it is only possible for someone to use only one or perhaps two fragments at most without losing their sanity, he thought that members of the Fifteen Evil-breaking Swords wielding Artifacts would have no problem defeating him. But because Vandalieu is in another dimension from currently-known theories and common knowledge, everything backfired. The loss of Rickert in particular was a hard blow on Marshukzarl. The reason he had assigned Rickert to being an advertisement for the Fifteen Evil-breaking Swords was so that Rickert could still carry out his duty as a member of the imperial family while still staying safe. Marshukzarl had also ordered the ‘Five-headed Snake’ Ervine stay close to Rickert for that reason. With the violent death of a national hero that he had personally dispatched, as well as the abandonment of the Sauron region, he took heavy political damage. But Duke Marme, the main opposition, was abducted, so his position on the throne is currently still stable. But the loss of four members of the Fifteen Evil-breaking Swords and a considerable number of members of the Hilt was heavy damage indeed. He currently fears Possible Being removed With the grandchildren of the late Duke Marme has received a Divine Message To become the new pope And had make preparations for the coming events That would likely Lead to his death Powers and Abilities Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Half-Elves Category:Aristocrats Category:Royalty Category:Antagonist